crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ra's al Ghul
' The Head of the Demon Ra's al Ghul' was the leader of the League of Assassins and the immortal enemy of the Bruce Wayne incarnation of Batman. Ra's was considered a dangerous enemy not due to his immortality, but rather the skills he picked up with his lack of death. Biography Ra's was the son of the Sensei and the founder of the League of Assassins, initially a small organization. However, a deal with the All Caste allowed Ra's al Ghul to become connected with the Untitled. Learning of their Well of Sins, Ra's al ghul built his city, Eth'Alth'Eban over it. Through the Well, he managed to create a Lazarus Pit, with which he managed to live for over six hundred years. Eventually, Ra's fathered a daughter himself, Talia al Ghul. Ra's purpose with the League was an honest one, to rid the world of evil, but it led to his fall from grace. Eventually the League became quite powerful, though upon becoming hidden they lost this power and influence. In the early 21st Century, though, Ra's began to expand the League once more. His attempt to return it to it's former power, however, failed, leading to power struggles with the Sensei and Dr. Darrk. Although Ra's defeated the Sensei of his own volition, Darrk was taken down by the vigilante known as the Batman. The Batman eventually turned his own attention on Ra's, defeating him as well and stopping the League's expansion by find a cure for Ebola Gulf-A. Aware now that Batman would never succeed him as the leader of the League of Assassins, Ra's began to look to other options and associated himself with Deathstroke the Terminator. Ultimtely, though, Ra's decided Deathstroke would not be a good fit to lead the League. Ra's managed to get his revenge on the Batman by taking in the resurrected Jason Todd as an assassin. Nyssa Raatko eventually killed Ra's, though he was later revived. Ra's then again began to manipulate the Untitled, hoping to use them enhance his own power. Ra's also resurrected Dr. Darrk and forced the now skeletal mad scientist into subjugation, forcing him to study the Lazarus Pits. When Talia founded Leviathan to take down Batman Incorporated, Ra's attempted to stop her but the League turned on him and put him under house arrest. After the Battle of Gotham City and dissolution of Leviathan, Ra's re-assumed control of the League and sent out his agents to retrieve the corpses of Talia and Damian. Ra's then began to plan his revenge against the Batman, creating an army of Damian clones called the Sons of Batman and sending such agents as Penumbra to Gotham City. Learning that Talia desired for Jason Todd to lead the League of Assassins, Ra's continued his manipulation of the Untitled. Getting Jason Todd to use the Untitled to baptize the Lazarus Pit, Ra's managed to make himself stronger than ever. However, Todd managed to defeat al Gul and take his extra power to resurrect the All Caste. Ra's later suffered another setback when the Lazarus Blood of Lord Death Man became corrupted and resurrecting Damian and Talia in his own Lazarus Pit would be unstable. Hence, Ra's located a pure Lazarus Pit in Themyscaria and unleashed the Sons of Batman on Aquaman. However, the Lazarus Pit in Themyscaria turned out to be false, instead holding the monster Neekta. Making his way to another Pit at the location of Nanda Parbat, Ra's was confronted by Frankenstein and the Batman. Although he dipped in Talia's body, he was unable to do the same with Damian. Ra's' following fight with Batman was then interrupted by the Glorious Godfrey. In the ensuing Battle of Nishapur, Ra's, in an attempt to stop Godfrey from taking the sarcophagi of his family, was thrown into a seemingly bottomless chasm. Surviving, Ra's trekked through and out of Tibet and made his way to Pakistan. There he began to work in secret with Dr. Darrk on a new project involving the time-stream. Content in his new position, Ra's remained hidden, allowing Lady Shiva to hand the League off to Odysseus. After Wayne Enterprises was liquidated, Ra's played his hand in the Gotham Cold War and used several monikers to purchase the Batman's company while recuperating under the care of Dr. Darrk. For his acquisitions, Ra's was attacked by the Batman and posed to the Dark Knight a simple question: is Batman eternal? With that, Ra's let his arch enemy be on his way. After healing, Ra's retook the League of Assassins and formed a new fortress new Nanda Parbat. Allying himself with Jericho, Ra's made his way to Copper Cliff where Deathstroke the Terminator was waging a losing battle against the Lawman. Using Jericho's unique abilities, al Ghul rescued the Terminator and his daughter Rose Wilson. When Deathstroke, Jericho and Rose fought against the Lawman for a second time, Rose was nearly killed but Ra's offered Slade a way to save her if he pleased. Personality Vengeful, cunning and manipulative, Ra's al Ghul always looked to the future despite his own immortality. A criminal mastermind, Ra's regarded his opponents as mere distractions. Of his centuries of life, only the Batman was able to defeat Ra's. For this, at first Ra's was not angry but hopeful that he had finally found a worthy successor. Much like other villains though, Ra's was also criminally insane. This was, though, due to his usage of the Lazarus Pits. Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Supervillain Category:Metahuman Category:Immortal